Zords in Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue
The Zords used in Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue were colossal machines (initially emergency vehicles) constructed by Operation Lightspeed and maintained by Angela Fairweather, then piloted by the Lightspeed Rescue Power Rangers. Lightspeed Rescue Zords The first fleet of Zords used in Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue were emergency vehicles sent in to help the citizens of Mariner Bay as well as fighting evil. (These Zords should not be confused with the Rescuezords of Power Rangers Turbo.) * Pyro Rescue 1, a fire truck Zord controlled by Carter Grayson. * Aqua Rescue 2, a water tanker Zord controlled by Chad Lee. * Aero Rescue 3, a rescue jet Zord controlled by Joel Rawlings. * Haz Rescue 4, a hazard vehicle Zord controlled by Kelsey Winslow. * Med Rescue 5, an ambulance Zord controlled by Dana Mitchell. The Zords are carried from the Lightspeed Aquabase to the city via the Rail Rescues, a huge train using the Mariner Bay rail network to deliver the Rescue Zords to the scene of the battle (although in two episodes, using a large carrier, they were flown in by Aero Rescue 3). Note: The Rescue Megazord seen in Power Rangers Turbo has no relation to these Rescue Zords. Hydro Mode Aqua Rescue 2, Haz Rescue 4, and Med Rescue 5 could combine to form the Hydro Mode, which could walk (Aqua Rescue being the hips and the other two zords the legs) and put out fires and vice versa. Lightspeed Megazord The primary Megazord of the Lightspeed Rangers. A combination of the Rescue Zords; Aero Rescue 3 would hoist Pyro Rescue on top of the Hydro Mode, or alternately Pyro Rescue would preemptively form the arms with its double-ladders and hoist itself onto the Hydro Mode. Aero Rescue 3 would complete the Lightspeed Megazord by forming the head (It is unusual that the individual zords have to be lifted up. In most Megazord morphing scenes, the zords simply levitate into place). This Megazord used its extendible arms to punch and grab a monster at distance (the Lightspeed Ladder Arms). Like most Megazords, it uses a powerful saber slash to defeat monsters with its Lightspeed Megazord Saber. It can also extend its arms for multiple punches. Rail Rescues It was soon revealed by Angela Fairweather that the Rail Rescues were in fact Zords themselves. There were five rail rescues: * Rail Rescue 1, a steam locomotive controlled by Carter Grayson * Rail Rescue 2, a subway car controlled by Chad Lee * Rail Rescue 3, a freighter locomotive controlled by Joel Rawlings * Rail Rescue 4, a coach train car controlled by Kelsey Winslow * Rail Rescue 5, a diesel locomotive controlled by Dana Mitchell Super Train Megazord By running off a raised rail section and becoming airborne, the Rail Rescues could combine to form the Supertrain Megazord. As the Rail Rescues were large enough to house the Rescue Zords, the Super Train Megazord was substantially larger than the other Megazords. Rail Rescue 1 and Rail Rescue 2 formed the arms, Rail Rescue 3 formed the head and torso, Rail Rescue 4 and Rail Rescue 5 formed the legs. It had missiles and an ion Turbine weapon at its disposal, known as its Gatling Blasters. At first almost twice as tall as its opponents, some later monsters were grown even larger to combat the Supertrain Megazord. Unfortunately, due to the massive output needed to power the Zords in their Megazord form, the Supertrain often overcharged itself which resulted in the Rangers being injured from within the cockpit. During its initial battle, the Megazord nearly tore itself apart, overloading twice by using its weapons. The Supertrain was badly damaged by Super Demons Diabolico and Olympius. It is not known if it was ever repaired. Max Solarzord A shuttle-type Zord piloted by Ryan Mitchell, the Titanium Ranger. The Max Solarzord could become a warrior to fight with, or combine with the Lightspeed Megazord to become the Lightspeed Solarzord. It could also launch the Rail Rescues into space (see below). It would fire energy blasts to destroy opponents. When the Titanium Ranger left the team, the Max Solarzord was controlled via remote-control by the Battle Boosters by the other Rangers. The large solar-panels on its body were its main source of power, which in turn meant the Zord was useless at night, although it was sometimes used when the sun was not shining. Lightspeed Solarzord The Lightspeed Megazord and Max Solarzord could combine into the Lightspeed Solarzord. In this form, the Solarzord could absorb energy from the sun and most enemy attacks to charge its weapons. The main weapons are two cannons mounted on the hips, which when fully charged can destroy almost anything. The Lightspeed Solarzord was destroyed in battle against Diabolico and Olympius. Omega Zords Launched from the Rail Rescues, the Omega Zords are deployed in space, and can combine to form the Omega Crawler, later the Omega Megazord. The number of windows on the Zords represent what number the Omega Zord is. For example, Omega Zord 1 has one window in the front. * Omega Zord 1, controlled by Carter Grayson. * Omega Zord 2, controlled by Chad Lee. * Omega Zord 3, controlled by Joel Rawlings. * Omega Zord 4, controlled by Kelsey Winslow. * Omega Zord 5, controlled by Dana Mitchell. Omega Crawler The Omega Crawler was first used to stop an asteroid headed for Mariner Bay. Omega Zord 1 formed the body, Omega Zord 2 split in half to form the rear legs. Omega Zord 3 formed the neck and head, and Omega Zords 4 and 5 formed the front legs. Omega Megazord The Omega Megazord is created after the Omega Zords formed the Omega Crawler. Omega Zord 1 formed the head and torso, Omega Zord 2 formed the arms, Omegazord 3 formed the waist and upper legs, Omega Zord 4 and Omega Zord 5 formed the lower legs. Its main weapon is a staff that unleashes the Omega Missile blast and usually delivers two energy slashes as its finishing blow. It also once used the Lightspeed Megazord Saber. During the battle against Trakeena on Earth, the Omega Megazord was temporarily infused with the Lights of Orion Armor. This Megazord was damaged by the Super Demons, but repaired by the Demon forces and used for a special ceremony. This forced the Rangers to destroy it by ramming Carter's MAV directly into the Megazord. Lifeforce Megazord The Lifeforce Megazord was a prototype Zord that was only meant to be used if all the other Zords were incapable of battle. It resembled a black version of the Lightspeed Solarzord, but could not separate into individual Zords. It fed off the Rangers' lifeforces when in battle. As such, it fought only once, but this makes it very powerful. After Olympius and Diabolico had made short work of the other four Zords, only the untested Lifeforce Megazord was left. Using the ranger's energy it destroyed the demonic duo in one attack. Unlike the Lightspeed Solarzord, it was armed with the Lifeforce Megazord Saber similar to that of the Lightspeed Megazord's. It was later commandeered and used to attack the Aquabase. As the Rangers escaped the badly damaged Aquabase in a submarine, they encountered the Lifeforce Megazord and fired torpedoes at it, knocking it to the ocean floor. Both the Megazord and Aquabase were then blown into pieces. Lightspeed Rescue Category:Fictional automobiles Category:Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue nl:Zords in Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue